remus lupin 3
by moonylupin17
Summary: continuation of 2


It was the morning of the Hogsmead trip and a day with Remus and his buddies, even though I would prefer to have him all alone, but I can`t have everything. (Yo Remus, where's your buddies?) I asked, slightly confused. (Um going to Hogsmead, me and you are going alone, if that`s alright with you?) He said hastily, he forgot to tell me this, ha-ha, oh skilled Remus, you're as red as a tomato, he-he. (Oh I see, was this suppose to be a date Remus?) I asked grinning and tilting my head to the side, he could tell that I didn`t mind him having me alone. He turned redder than a tomato now. (U-um y-y-yeah, if you would l-like it to it c-c-could b-be.) He said stuttering and then turning even redder, damn is he ever sexy, I can`t deny it anymore, I`ve fallen for him, as much as I shouldn't let myself create ties and be happy, I can`t help it, I should shut it to the world I love Remus Lupin! (I don`t mind as long as it`s you.) I said seductively, you could tell he then got a shiver of excitement; he grabbed my hand, and pulled me to the doors.

We were halfway to Hogsmead when something actually happened between Remus and me, he had clearly been thinking about this for teh whole time we were walking and now summoned up the curage to ask me. (U-um would you, you know umm wat to kiss?) He said turning red. I didn`t awnser, couldn`t help myself, i turned on him and pushed my lips against his with incredable force, he put his hand behind my head and pressed his body up against mine and i felt something poke me. After about two minutes i pulled away for him to get air, you know since i d on`t need it.

When we made it to Hogsmead, the journey completely silent, we went into the three broomsticks and each ordered a butter beer. We found a table in the corner and the only dark place of the three broom sticks, I had my hands on the table and he put his over top of mine smiling, he was truly happy, for once, I now notice how much we have in common, we had a crappy raising, never been happy, and never really expected to ever be.

(Remus, you're the only ones that ever made me happy, I`m all yours and your all mine.) I said suddenly and kissed him on the cheek. (You're the only one`s that`s ever made me happy, so were even, if were both happy, their can`t be any reason that we ever break up.) He said smiling and squeezing my hand harder. (I agree.) I said nodding.

When we left the bar we walked hand in hand to the candy shop, Remus likes his gummies, I understand, they do taste quite good.

When we left the store I came to a conclusion. (Remus, I can be there with you during your transformation, I`m not human, I`m a vampire, you wouldn`t like what I tasted like and plus, you`d never be able to hurt me.) I said brightly, he looked shocked at the beginning and then smiled widely. (Your right, we could be together during the full moon, my weakness and your strength, it works perfectly, it`s like we were made for each other.) He said like he longed for this all his life, well I know that I have.

So are you going home these Easter holidays, I know it`s a distance away but I still want to know, we can stay at the school or you can go home to your family, that`s probably what you`ll want to do. He saw my face expression, I was doing all I could do to hold back the erg to cry, but crying is a sign of weakness, i can`t cry in front of anyone, even Dumbledore is hard enough for me to show emotion in front of, but Remus, for one I can`t let him think that I`m weak and I can`t let him get concerned about my life, he doesn`t deserve to get his life screwed up even more because of me, i couldn`t do that to him.(Um no, I`m going to stay at the school again for these holidays, there are too many reasons, and I`m not quite ready to tell you, that`s way too deep into my history and I don`t want to bother you with it so don`t worry about it.) I said the end for the face expression on his face; he must have seen my face expression before I pulled myself together. (Well if you`d like I can stay with you this Easter, parent one and two want me to go home but truthfully I really don`t want to see them, Hogwarts is my real home, not that place.) He said in a dark voice at the end, he obviously doesn`t like his parents, well at least their alive, but I'm not going to say that to him, that would be rude and I don`t want to be mean, I was mean to him for the first few months, let`s not add on anymore. We walked in silence back to Hogwarts.

*Knock Knock* (you don`t have to knock you sleep here to.) I said like they were complete retards. (It is I headmaster Dumbledore, I need to talk to you for a minute Athina.) Dumbledore said in his most official voice that was still kind of joking, it sounded really funny, but I better not laugh, it could be rude. (Okay, I am coming, just wait a second.) I said to him running up to the door, When I threw open the door I hugged Dumbledore; You never notice how much you miss someone until you actually think about it. (Could you please come with me for a few minutes Athina?) He said to me after returning the hug. (Yes of course Professor Dumbledore.) I said, I just can`t call him Dumbledore anymore, that would be rude, I have to show him respect and call him Professor Dumbledore.

(Come with me.) He said after he started walking away. I followed silently. He went straight for a door that had a knight guarding it. He said the password*Butter beer* (Athina, I usually don`t permit males and females to sleep in the same room, but you and Remus Lupin are an exception to that rule, with your *cough* issues.) He told me. (Um okay, whatever makes you happy?) I said trying not to smile and actually succeeding. Yay. (Okay, so this is going to be your bed, and this is going to be Mr. Lupin's bed.) He said pointing at each bed. (Okay, thanks Professor Dumbledore but if you`d excuse me, I`m going to go get Lupin and then I`m going to go to bed, unless you would prefer getting him instead.) I said not really caring either way, okay I lie I do care, this is awesome! (No I shall go get him, I don`t want to bother you.) He said waving me off, I then turned around and looked at my bed, I noticed that it was a very large coffin that turned into a bed whichever I wanted; it was as dark as a cave in here, light proof walls and doors. I think I am going to use the coffin today.


End file.
